I've seen this before I've seen you before
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: When a girl shows up in the box, the boys don't know what to do with her. It's discovered that she can see the future and everything she predicts comes true. When she predicts the death of one of the Gladers, the boys try everything to stop her vision from coming true. Along the way a few new feelings are discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. New story for you guys. Enjoy.**

Unknown P.O.V.

"Subject A4 is ready to be transferred." A voice says from somewhere around me. I want to open my eyes, but my better judgement tells me not to.

"Good. Is everything ready for her departure?" An older female voice speaks from right next to my head.

"Yes ma'am. The swipe was completed and they are impatiently waiting for their newest arrival." A male voice responds. _What the hell is going on?_

"Good. Well let's not keep them waiting. Send her up." I can hear the sound of heels clicking on the floor and as that sound disappears a new sound replaces it. It's the sound of a metal door opening. Suddenly, I feel cold metal on my back and that sound repeats. When there's a violent jolt and whatever they just put me in starts moving, I think that now is a good time to open my eyes. When I do, I see darkness. That's all I see. As the lift begins to move faster, strangely enough, I'm not afraid, in fact I'm rather calm. I sit up and see that I'm surrounded by boxes and other containers. There is just enough light so that way I can see that I have some weird markings, almost like tattoos, on my arms, wrists, legs, ankles, and back of my hands. Suddenly the marks fade into my skin and disappear. _What the actual hell is going on? Who am I? What am I doing here? Am I ever going to get these questions answered?_ Now this box is moving at breakneck speed and as I look up, I see nothing but a solid wall that is getting closer and closer. ' _So this is how I'm gonna die… Crushed to death? Great…'_ I am pulled out of my thoughts by the box coming to a sudden halt causing me to jump a little. Suddenly everything is bathed in a green light then in darkness. The sound of machines working fills that silence as I'm suddenly blinded by a bright light.

"What the hell?" I say as I shield my face from the sun.

"That shank sounds weird." A male voice says from above me and laughter soon follows it. Suddenly the top of the box opens and it shakes as someone jumps in. I look to see a boy about 17 years old with blond hair and weird shaped eyebrows. Not gonna lie, his eyebrows kind of remind me of a bird in flight. Thinking about that causes a smile to find its way to my face.

"Holy shit." The boy says as he finally sees my face. "You're a girl."

"No I'm the tooth fairy. I'm here to grant all your wishes." I sarcastically say. "Of course I'm a girl. What did you expect?" I say as my eyes finally adjust to the light and I put my hands down. The box shakes again as someone else jumps in.

"What's going on down here, Gally?" Another boy with blond hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes that are full of kindness. I gotta say, he's kinda cute. _Focus, girl! You ain't got time for daydreaming!_ "Well that's new." When he speaks again, I realize that he has an accent. British, I think. "Why would they send us a girl? We've gotten nothing but boys for the past year and a half." British boy says, still staring at me like I'm some kind of a foreign object.

"I don't know why but to be honest with ya, I'm not complaining." Pointy eyebrows says as he looks up and down at my body. I begin to feel a little bit uncomfortable so I take a few steps back.

"Knock it off, ya shank. Don't worry, love. We aren't going to hurt you. We wanna help you." The British one says as he punches the other boy in the shoulder and takes a few steps toward me. "You can trust us."

"It's a little early to make that call don't ya think, sparky?" I ask, feeling a little more confident. "I got here, what, a minute ago? And you guys are telling me that I can trust you? Seems a bit sketchy to me."

"Damn, she's got some fire." Pointy says.

"Gally, back off." The British one says as he turns to glare at the other boy, who throws his hands up in surrender. He turns around and climbs out of the box leaving just me with British one here. "Sorry about him. He's a shank."

"Ok. I'm gonna pretend I know what your talking about and leave it at that." I say as I run my fingers through me hair. He laughs at my comment then looks at my eyes for a moment.

"Welcome to the glade, Greenie. I'm Newt." He says as he extends his hand for me to shake. I am about to ask what the hell a 'greenie' was, but I get cut off by someone else.

"What's going on down there?" A voice calls from above causing the boy, I guess named Newt, to jump.

"We're coming." He shouts up to the group of people standing above us. He turns back to me with a smile on his face. "Need a hand?"

"Nope." Feeling my natural instincts kick in I jump up, grab the edge of the box and pull myself out with ease, leaving him in the dust. When I exit the box, I am completely surrounded by boys. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Damn girl! You are hot!" Hearing that opens a floodgate for comments very similar but some are a bit vulgar. I roll my eyes several times and bite my tongue to stop myself from killing these guys.

"Alright!" A voice booms from next to me causing me to go partially deaf in that ear. "Any of you slintheads touch the girl, it's immediate banishment. No questions." I turn my head to see, who I presume is the leader of these people. He has chocolate brown skin hair and eyes. "Now all of you, back to work." With a few protest from some of the guys, the crowd dissolves leaving me with the leader, pointy eyebrows, another guy who looks to be Asian, a boy with dark hair and eyes, and the British boy who just now climbed out of the box.

"Glad you could join us." I say as he stands up and dust himself off. "Now does someone want to explain what the hell is going on?" I question as I look around. I notice there are giant stone walls that seem to touch the sky, keeping us confined to this one area.

"This is the Glade. I'm Alby. This is Gally," He points to bird brows. "Minho," He points to the Asian boy. "Thomas," He points to the boy with dark hair and eyes. "And Newt." He points to the British one. The leader carefully takes a step toward me, almost like I'll shatter to pieces if he makes a wrong move. "I know you must be freaked out and scared…" The leader stops his talking. I look at the group with a confused look on my face, almost like I'm asking him why he stopped talking. "Or you could be calm and quiet. Why the hell is she acting this way? Why the hell are you acting this way?" He asks the group then he turns to me.

"Because I'm not freaked out." I answer.

"What? How can you not be freaked out? You're trapped in a giant maze with creatures that are trying to kill you." The Asian boy Minho, at least that's what I think it was. It sounds like a type of a fish to me.

"Dude, there's this thing called subtlety. You might want to look into it." The boy named Thomas says as he slaps Minho in the head. Suddenly all five of them get into arguments and quickly forget that I am standing there staring at them like they're nuts. Finally after a few minutes of watching them yell weird insults at each other, insulting each others' mothers and other things of that nature I decide to put an end to their fighting. I put my fingers in my mouth and deliver a high-pitched whistle causing them to stop what their doing and look at me.

"I'll let you guys continue your chicken fight when someone points me toward the exit." I say as I place my hands on my hips.

"Sorry to say, gorgeous, there is no exit." Bird brows says with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, you wanna run that by me again?" I ask him to repeat what he just said.

"You're stuck here with us." Alby says as he walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I take a moment to process what was just said to me then I just simply nod.

"Excuse me." I say as I turn around and slowly begin to walk away from the group of boys.

"Where ya going?" Minho asks he comes up next to me.

"I'm gonna go throw myself off a wall." I say as nonchalantly as possible. Suddenly I hear a stampede of footstep behind me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and suddenly everything turns black, I begin to have problems with my breathing, and I start seeing flashes of things. Memories. I see a wide open, green space. Then it changes to a different memory. This time I see the boy named Newt with a smile on his face. The memory shifts again to seeing the letters WCKD. After that I am able to see that I'm back in the glade with the boys staring at me like I just grew two more heads and one was breathing fire. I realize that Newt's hand was still on my shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, he slowly takes his hand off my shoulder.

"What just happened?" Newt asks.

"I've seen this place before… I've seen you before."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. You know the drill by now.**

Newt's P.O.V

"You ok, buddy?" Minho asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts by waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine." I try to play it cool.

"Come on, dude. I'm your best friend. You can talk to me when something's bothering you." Minho says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I nod as I look down at my bad leg. Remembering what happened causes pain to shoot through my leg.

"I know, mate. I just haven't been sleeping well." I tell him. Over the past week and a half I've been getting these really intense dreams. It's always the same concept… And the same girl. She has fiery red hair, jade green eyes, and pale skin. She always tells me the same thing. She says 'Things are about to change. Don't fight it. Accept it.' Then she would disappear.

"Well, wake up a little bit. Our greenie is coming today and it's your's and Gally's turn to give the tour." Minho says as he lightly shoves me toward the box. I chuckle as a small group of boys gather around the entrance to the box. Minho, Gally, Alby, Frypan, Thomas and myself stand front and center being the first six sent up here together. The six of us woke up in this place together and then every month after that it was only one boy.

"So what are we thinking, boys?" Gally addresses the others.

"I say we got ourselves a runner." One boy says.

"I think he'll be a cryer." Another boy says. Others began voicing their opinions as a way to pass the time. Finally the alarm went off signalling that we have two minutes before the box would be here.

"Two minutes!" Gally yells and some of the boys start cheering. "You want the honors?" Gally asks me as he cracks his knuckles.

"All yours, mate. I'll jump in if you need help." I answer. He nods as he continues to crack his body. Finally when the box arrives, something doesn't sit right with me. I shrug it off and move to help Fry open the top of the box, when a voice suddenly speaks.

"What the hell?" The voice shouts. We all start laughing as that is a very common reaction, but something sounded off with this greenie.

"That shank sounds weird." Aiden says from behind me, causing some of the guys to laugh. Fry and I open the box and I gesture for Gally to jump in. He jumps into the box but stops dead in his tracks.

"Holy shit." I can hear him say, but I can't hear if he says anything else because the guys around me keep talking. Gally looks up at me and gestures for me to come down. I nod and jump into the box, trying to be careful of my bad leg.

"What's going on down here, Gally?" I question as I approach Gally, who is blocking my view of the newbie. I move to be a friendly face for this kid, but my jaw drops. It's a girl, more specifically my girl. She's literally the girl from my dreams. "Well that's new." _Really! You see the girl you haven't been able to stop thinking about and that's what you say? Really smooth, Newt._ "Why would they send us a girl? We've gotten nothing but boys for the past year and a half." I realize that I'm staring at her like she's an alien.

"I don't know why but to be honest with ya, I'm not complaining." Gally says as he looks at the girl like a piece of meat.

"Knock it off, ya shank. Don't worry, love. We aren't going to hurt you. We wanna help you." I hit Gally and move closer to the girl. "You can trust us."

"It's a little early to make that call don't ya think, sparky?" She says as she takes a step toward me. "I got here, what, a minute ago? And you guys are telling me that I can trust you? Seems a bit sketchy to me." I can't help but smile at the sass she's got. Her and Minho are either going to be best friends or mortal enemies.

"Damn she's got some fire." Gally comments. _Will this shank ever shut up?_

"Gally, back off." I warn him. He throws his hands up in surrender and jumps out of the box, leaving me with the girl. "Sorry about him, he's a shank." I apologize as I rub the back of my neck nervously. It's a habit of mine to rub the back of my neck when I'm nervous, when I feel guilty about something, or when I lie, which isn't very often.

"Ok. I'm gonna pretend I know what your talking about and leave it at that." She says as she runs her fingers through her red hair. I laugh at her comment and look into her eyes. They're so familiar and welcoming. Then I remember that I haven't introduced myself yet.

"Welcome to the Glade, greenie. I'm Newt." I extend my hand to her. She looks at my hand for a moment before shaking it. She opens her mouth to say something when Alby cuts her off. I jump at the sudden noise, but act like nothing happened.

"What's going on down there?" I look over to the girl. She looked over at me with a weary expression but nodded.

"We're coming." I yell up to him. I turn back to face her with a smile on my face. "Need a hand?" I ask. She looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Nope." She walks over to the side of the box, jumps up and pulls herself up and out like it's the easiest thing in the world. "You've got to be kidding me." She says as she notices that we're all boys around here.

"Damn girl! You are hot!" Jason yells from the back of the group. Almost on cue, all the guys start yelling similar comments. My blood begins to boil as they get a little move sexual. I am about to climb out of this box and hurt someone, but Alby beats me to it.

"Alright!" I can hear Alby's voice echo off the walls. "Any of you slintheads touch the girl, it's immediate banishment. No questions. Now all of you, back to work." A few of the guys start to complain, but they eventually go back to work. I decide that now is a good time to make my presence known. I climb out of the box, stand up and dust myself off. The girl turns around and looks at me with a smirk on her face.

"Glad you could join us." I roll my eyes and smile. "Now does someone want to explain what the hell is going on?" She asks as she looks at the maze's walls.

"This is the Glade. I'm Alby. This is Gally, Minho, Thomas, and Newt." Alby points each of us out to her and might I say, she looks less than amused. "I know you must be freaked out and scared…" Alby stops talking, because normally at this point he gets cut off by a flood of questions from the greenie, but she just looks at us with a confused look. "Or you could be calm and quiet. Why the hell is she acting like this? Why the hell are you acting like this?" He turns to us but quickly turns to her to ask her before we could even answer.

"Because I'm not freaked out." She says calmly. All of our jaws dropped at the same time. ' _How can this girl not be freaked out? She in a bloody maze surrounded by creatures that are ready to rip her head off and even worse than that, hormonal teenage boys._

"What? How can you not be freaked out? You're trapped in a giant maze with creatures that are trying to kill you." Minho shouts at the top of his lungs. Alby and I facepalm as Gally bursts out laughing. _Nice, mate._

"Dude, there's this thing called subtlety. You might want to look into it." Tommy hits Minho in the back of the head. Next thing I know, all of us start arguing with each other over nothing. Suddenly a loud, high pitched whistle passifies all of us as we look at the source of the noise. The girl.

"I'll let you guys continue your chicken fight when someone points me toward the exit." She says as she places her hands on her hips with an unamused look on her face.

"Sorry to say, gorgeous, there is no exit." Gally says, trying to flirt with her. She rolls her eyes at him then apparently his words actually seeped in.

"I'm sorry, you wanna run that by me again?" She says.

"You're stuck here with us." Alby says as he puts a hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl becomes quiet and still until she nods slightly.

"Excuse me." She says. At that she turns around and begins to walk away from us. We all share looks before Minho begins to follow her.

"Where ya going?" He asks as he comes up next to her.

"I'm gonna go throw myself off a wall." At hearing that, a few painful memories flash through my head. All of us look at each other and rush forward to keep her from doing anything. All of us running full force, one of us is bound to reach her first and that person is me. I put my hand on her shoulder and suddenly she stops dead in her tracks. I get in front of her and look at her eyes. They are no longer green but instead they are pure white and glowing. She no longer has pupils and it looks like she's in pain. Suddenly these weird looking black markings appear all over her visible body and some of them even start smoking and burning.

"What's happening to her?" Tommy asks as he comes up next to me, looking at her as well.

"I don't bloody know. Can you hear me?" After a moment, her eyes go back to how they normally look. She begins breathing heavily and looking frantic. She notices my hand on her shoulder and I slowly take my hand off of her shoulder, but I still keep my hands in front of me to show her that I mean no harm. "What just happened?" I look at where I saw some of the markings and I notice that they're completely gone.

"I've seen this place before… I've seen you before." She says before her eyes roll back in her head and she drops to the ground. Luckily I'm able to catch her before she actually hits the ground. Everyone stares at her in shock, me included.

"What the hell just happened?" Gally asks.

"I don't know, but we aren't going to get any answers until she wakes up." I gesture to the unconscious girl in my arms.

"He's right. Newt, take her to the med-jack hut and stay with her, just in case she wakes up. The rest of us will just have to act natural. We don't want to insight panic around here. Newt, let us know the second she wakes up." Alby instructs us. We all nod at our assignments. I pick up the girl and walk into the med-jack hut.

"What's going on?" Jeff asks as I lay the girl on the first cot I see.

"Long story. Just take a look at her and tell me what's going on with her." I say.

"Alright. Alright. I'll come and find you when I finish." Jeff says as he begins to pull out some of his medical equipment.

"Actually, Alby gave me the job to sit here and watch her just in case she wakes up." I explain as I pull up a chair and sit next to her.

"Alright, I'll just work around you." Jeff spends the next hour and a half working on the girl and working around me. The entire time Jeff is working, I study the girl's facial features. She's absolutely exquisite. Jeff lets out a deep sigh as he steps back. I look up at him with curious eyes. "She's gonna be fine. She just needs a lot of rest. Even being unconscious, her heart rate was through the roof."

"Thanks Jeff. I'll take it from here." Jeff nods and as he makes his way to the door, he pats my shoulder and walks out. I turn my attention back to the girl, who seems to be glowing. I notice that on the inside of her right wrist, there's one of those weird black markings. Deciding to leave it alone I begin to look around the med-jack hut then down at the ground. However, my eyes land on my left wrist where the exact same marking sits. _What the hell?_


End file.
